A Wish Come True
by shortie990
Summary: Sam gets some news that will change not only hers but Jason's life forever...it's a wish come true.


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay so I thought I would start off the New Year with this one shot- hoping that it would come true later on this year in the show….also got the idea from the ABC hot sheet week saying in the 2011 reviews that "Sam gets news that will change her life forever" This is my wish for what this means, and hopes that it will be granted. Also got the idea from something that **foreverbabe** sent me.

Ps, this does not involve the current storyline with the bus crash.

Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

A Wish Come True

She had been feeling sick for weeks now but didn't know what it was? Her head felt heavy like it was being weight down with a brick as all the sudden her visions blurred; making the world spin. Steadying herself, she reached out towards the wall for support as she eased herself down on the park bench. A wave of nausea coming over her as she breathed in the smell of hotdog that was in the air, coming from the hotdog stand just a few feet away from where she sat. Leaning down, she closed her eyes and put her head in between her knees; hoping that the nausea would soon pass.

She had already puked earlier that morning but she had figured it was due to the fact that she had drank a little too much the night before at the Metro Court's New Year Eve party. After lying on the floor of her bathroom for a good hour, she had gotten herself up and decided to go for a walk. Figuring that the fresh air would do her some good. Breathing in deeply through her nose, Sam prayed that this sickening feeling would go away soon. However it seemed just to get worse by the moment.

"Sam?"

Breathing out slowly through her mouth, she bit down on her lower lip as she raised her head and looked over to the person who had called her name. Her hazel eyes focused themselves onto the face of Lulu.

The young blonde smiled at her for a second before her smile faded into a frown as she took in the sight of Sam; she was as white as a ghost, her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circle under her eyes. She didn't look like herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Lulu with concern as she took a step closer to the bench and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. The sun was warm and bright that afternoon; it glistened off of the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen from the night before.

Sam continued to stare at Lulu, blankly for a second before opening her mouth to reply. "I'm fine," she murmured just as her stomach lurched, suddenly. Closing her eyes, she clamped her lips shut; preventing herself from being sick.

"Here, let me help you," spoke Lulu as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder, helping her rise to her feet. Sam's knee buckled forcing her to cling onto Lulu for support as she slowly led her out of the park. Ever since a year ago when Franco had taken them hostage, the two women had grown a close bond with one another.

As they passed the hotdog stand were the smell of meat mingles strongly in the air, Sam couldn't take it any longer. "I'm going to sick," she mumbled as her stomach churns. Seconds later she was crouched in the snow, gagging and tossing up whatever contents that were still left in her stomach.

Lulu pulled back Sam's hair off of her face as she continues to puke. After a moment had passed, Sam's stomach clenched and she gagged one last time before closing her eyes and wiping her dry lips with the back of her hand. Her face was flushed as sudden tears appeared in her eyes, she hated being whispered her name gently as she crouched down beside her to look at her face. "I'm taking you home," she speaks as her blue eyes continue to stare at Sam's face with concern etched in them. She had never seen Sam like this before. So weak. So vulnerable.

Sam opened her eyes and stared at Lulu for a second nodding her head in response before closing her eyes once again, she just wanted to get away from the hotdog stand. Pulling Sam's hair back into a loose ponytail, Lulu helped her to stand. Not remembering where Sam's apartment was, Lulu took her to Jason's, knowing she would be looked after there.

Jason wasn't home when Lulu dropped Sam off but Spinelli and Brenda were. The two were seated on the couch together watching a movie well they drank herbal tea.

"Blonde One," cried Spinelli surprised to see Lulu at the Penthouse. His face broke out into a grin but disappeared quickly as his eyes fell onto the very ill looking Sam. "What pleasure...Oh dear! Fair Samantha...what happened?" he asked his face etched with concern as he held the door open, allowing Lulu to help Sam into the apartment.

"I found her in the park," explained Lulu as she helped Sam down on the couch; which Brenda had now abandon as she stood up, looking down at Sam. "She has been sick to her stomach twice on the way here. I would have taken her back to her own apartment but I figured here was closer."

"Should we take her to General Hospital?" asked Brenda as she looked from Lulu and Spinelli and down at Sam and back.

"I'm fine," mumbled Sam again as she curled herself up onto the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head against the arm rest. She didn't need to go to the hospital...she was just a little hung over, that was all. With a few aspirin and a glass of water, she would be as good as new. However, everyone ignored her as they continued to discuss what should be done. Listening to the three of them talk about what would be best for her, Sam drifted off to sleep.

Just then, the Penthouse door opened and Jason appeared. He frowned at the gathering of people in his home. "What's going on here?" he asked with a sigh as he closed the door behind him, tossing his keys onto the desk as he began to strip of his leather jacket.

"Stone Cold!" cried Spinelli, suddenly turning on his heel to look at his roommate. "You will know what to do!"

"Know what to do about what?" he asked, dreading what it was.

"About Fair Samantha," replied Spinelli.

Jason shot the young computer hacker a confused look as he hung his jacket in the hall closet. What did Sam have to do with anything? "What about Sam?" He asked as he turned to face the trio that stood around his couch, looking at him.

"She is sick," replied Spinelli as both he and Lulu stepped out of the way, to show a ill looking Sam, lying on his couch.

Not speaking a word, Jason took a step forward and bent down beside the couch. Reaching out, he gently caressed the side of Sam's face. His blue eyes studied her pale looking face for a second before looking up at the others. When he had left Sam's apartment earlier that morning she had been fine, he wondered what had happened. It was then Lulu went on to explain how she had found Sam in the park, looking like the living dead and had brought her here. After Jason had listened to her story, he turned his attention back onto his girlfriend. Brushing the loose hair out of her face, he gently whispered her name, "Sam..."

Opening her eyes just a crack, she stared out at Jason. "Mmmmmm," she mumbled as she lifted her head up and slowly sat up.

Jason just continued to study her before glancing over at Brenda, "Can you get me an aspirin and a bottle of water?"

"Of course," replied Brenda as she quickly left the living room and made her way into the kitchen to retrieve the items that were requested.

"She doesn't have a fever," commented Jason as he touched the back of his hand to Sam's forehead. "It's probably just the 24 hour flu to something," he shrugged as he stood up and looked at Spinelli and Lulu.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now. But phone me later Spinelli, okay," spoke Lulu with a smile as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear and let herself out.

Spinelli gave the Blonde One a wave goodbye as she glanced over her shoulder at him before the door closed behind her. "Is there anything that the Jackal can do?" he asked as he turned back to Jason.

"No, I think all she needs now is to get some rest but thanks Spinelli," replied Jason, his blue eyes meeting those of Spinelli's and smiling a small smile at him before turning his attention back onto Sam, who had shifted herself back into the pillows of the couch. She was in her own mind really as she lay there, half asleep. She still had a ting of nausea but she was mostly feeling exhaustion at the moment now. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Here," spoke Brenda, appearing back in the room. She held out two aspirin towards Jason in her left hand as her other one held a bottle of water.

Taking the aspirin from her, Jason kneeled down beside Sam. "Here, Sam take these," he whispered in a smoothing tone, that Brenda had never heard him use before. Sam just mumbled something as Jason helped her raise her head; opening up her mouth slightly, he popped the pills into it. She coughed as she swallowed the two pills down her dry throat.

"Here," spoke Brenda as she opened the bottle of water and handed it over to Jason; who held it out to Sam's lips. She drank greedily from it, draining half of the bottle before turning her head away; she didn't want no more. Placing the water bottle on to the coffee table, Jason stood up and reached out towards Sam, picking her up like a small child. She needed rest.

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered opened and stared around the darken room she was in. Sighing, she stretched herself out on the bed. She wondered what time it was as she slowly sat up against the pillows and adjusted her eyes to the dark. It must be night, she figured as she looked towards the window, which had the curtains drawn but could make out a part of the night sky through the crack in the middle.

Reaching out over towards the nightstand, Sam flicked on the lamp. Her throat was parched, the sides of her mouth felt like sandpaper. She needed water.

Just then the door to the room opened and Jason poked his head inside. "Hey, you're up!" he cried, a smile appearing on his face.

Sam nodded her head and returned the smile, watching as Jason came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Thirsty," she whispered in a hoarse voice as she scratched the side of her nose.

"I'm going to bring you some food up, okay?" he replied as he leaned in and kissed her forehead before rising to his feet and leaving the room.

Jason returned a few moments later with a tray; on it he carried a bowl of chicken noodle soup, dry toast and a bottle of water. He placed the tray carefully down on Sam's lap as he approached the side of the bed again.

"Thank you," she whispered in reply as she looked up into his eyes. She reached for the water bottle first; taking two big gulps from it before turning towards the soup. Her stomach rumbled eagrly as she inhaled the smell of it.

As she slowly ate the hot soup, Jason sat on the edge of the bed, talking to her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in a low voice, his face still etched with concern as he watched her eat. He hated seeing Sam sick. Especially when it came out of nowhere like this time around. It reminded him too much of what happened a few years ago when Sam had fallen ill to that epidemic that had killed her brother, Danny.

"Much better," she admitted, smiling at him. She didn't like him worry over her like he was, especially when it was nothing. And it was true, she was feeling much better; she didn't feel like the living dead anymore. The nausea had gone away too.

Jason didn't look convinced at this as he continued to study her still pale looking face. His blue eyes, sparkling with worry in the low lighting of the room.

Changing the topic, Sam began to talk about the night before and how the party had been a hit. She wanted to get Jason's mind off of her being sick, she knew what he was worrying about and she didn't like it. This was nothing like last time. "Did you see the look on Carly's face when Sonny arrived with Brenda on his arm, I thought she was going to kill one of them right there!" cried Sam, laughing as the memory filled her mind.

Jason couldn't help but smile as Sam launched into another story from last night. He wasn't one for parties but last night had been enjoyable. It had felt like old times, when Sam and him had first been going out, it had been a light, carefree night. Where he didn't have to worry about the Baulkin or Jerry or Brenda for that matter. It had just been him and Sam, ringing in a new year together. A throaty chuckle escaped from his lips as he laughed at the mention of what had happened to Spinelli during the evening.

"I can't believe that..." Sam voice trailed off as her smile quickly faded away into a frown. Her eyes widened and then closed for a second before fluttering open as she suddenly bolted from her spot in bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Sam!" called out Jason as he suddenly rose to his feet and followed her into the bathroom, where she was kneeling over the seat of the toilet, her knees digging into the cold tile of the floor as she held onto the side of it with both hands as she puked. Jason bent down beside her, murmuring words of comfort into her ear as his hand held back her hair off of her face as his other rubbed comforting circles into the small of her back.

She was violently sick for a few more moments before dryly gagging into the toilet bowl, her stomach was now empty. Lifting her head up, Sam brushed the dry bile that crusted her lips away with the back of her hand as she sat back on her heels, leaning herself back against Jason. Jason slowly released her hair as he pulled her to his lap, gently kissing the side of her face.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to General, Sam?" asked Maxie as she appeared in the archway of Sam's bathroom. It had been about a week since that incident in the park and Sam was still not better. However, she had not told Jason that. She had lied to him over the past couple of days when they had not seen each other but he would call and text, ask how she was feeling. She had not told him that she could not keep food down to the point she had stopped eating to avoid being sick to her stomach. However, even if her stomach was empty, her body seemed to still be able to find a way of her to gag something up.

Maxie had come over to check on her friend, who she knew wasn't doing too well. The two of them had been watching reruns of Sex and The City on TV when Sam had suddenly ran to the bathroom to be sick to her stomach once again.

"I'm not going to the hospital," replied Sam at her friend as she rose to her feet and walked over to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth out and began to brush her teeth. No matter how many times she was sick to her stomach, she refused to go the hospital. She had a pretty good idea already what was causing her to gag like she was every hour of the day; going to the hospital would just confirm what she already knew and she wasn't ready for that.

"Why not Sam? Clearly something is wrong with you other then just the "flu" that you claim you have," argued back Maxie, air- quoting. She didn't understand why her friend was being so stubborn all the sudden about going the hospital where they could help her get better, instead of locking herself in her apartment and living off of peppermint tea and tic tacs.

"Because I already know what is wrong with me and it's not the flu," snapped Sam as she turned to look at Maxie. "I'm pregnant!"

"SHIT WHAT?" cried Maxie, her eyes widening as they stared at Sam. "Are you serious?"

"Pretty much, yeah," admitted Sam softly after a moment as she looked on at her friend. "The last time I felt like this was when I was pregnant...six years ago," her voice trailed off a bit at the mention of when she had last been pregnant. "And plus I'm late by two weeks," she added with a shrug before turning away and glancing at herself in the bathroom mirror. Maxie watched as she twisted her hair into a knot on top of her head before splashing water onto her face. "I don't know, it could all be nothing," admitted Sam as she dried her face and looked back at Maxie. "I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant, so in reality it's probably nothing but just me thinking and wishing of something, I know can't come true." Sam's voice sounded small and sad, her hazel eyes filling with tears slightly.

Maxie knew how much her friend wanted to be a mother and to have a baby with Jason. She continued to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, studying her friend for a second before asking, "Have you taken a test?"

Sam shook her head at this, as she placed the wet towel onto the counter of the vanity. She had thought about taking a test but didn't have the guts to take one, only for it to come back negative. She didn't know if she could face that disappoint again. She figured it would be best not knowing for a while.

"Well, I'm going to go get you one," stated Maxie as stormed out of the bathroom and walked down the small hallway that was adjoined to the living room.

"No Maxie," called out Sam, following after her friend.

"No, Sam you sit right here. I will be right back with a test and then you will be able to find out for sure if you're pregnant or not!" and with that Maxie had put her coat back on and slung her purse over her shoulder and was out the door.

Sighing, Sam took a seat on the couch. There was nothing she could do now but wait until Maxie came back. Wrapping herself up in a blanket, she reached for the remote and turned the paused episode of Sex and The City back on.

Maxie arrived an half an hour later carrying a brown paper bag in her hands, Sam glanced over at her as she came into the apartment. "I got them," spoke Maxie as she shredded off her cashmere coat and handed the bag over to Sam.

Reaching out slowly, Sam took the bag from her friend and appeared in side. There were four tests in there. "Why did you get so many?"

"Well because they were doing some sale on them, buy one get one half off plus I figured you couldn't take just one in case something went wrong with it," explained Maxie as she hung her coat over the tub chair and placed her purse down as well. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at her friend, "Well aren't you going to go take one?"

Sam looked up at Maxie and shrugged. She was nervous to find out if she was reallypregnant or not . She didn't know how she would take the news if she wasn't. She didn't know if she could face another disappointment.

"Sam you have nothing to lose. You need to find out," spoke Maxie gently, moving towards where Sam was seated on the couch. She took a seat beside her friend and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright," she whispered as she felt Sam's arms wrap around her and hugged her back. The hug lasted for about two moments before both women pulled apart from one another.

"Thank you," whispered Sam as her brown eyes looked into her friend's face and smiled a weak smile. She then rose to her feet, the brown paper bag in her hand. "I will be back," spoke Sam as she began to make her way back towards the bathroom, her heart beating racing a little.

"Hey, don't forget this," cried Maxie as she tossed over to Sam a bottle of water.

* * *

Sam sat on the bathroom floor, her back resting against the side of the tub as she looked on at the row of pregnancy tests lying at the edge of her feet. Tears streamed down her face slowly one by one as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Sam?" whispered Maxie as she poked her into the bathroom. Sam had been gone for an hour now and she had begun to worry. A look of worry appeared on her face as she took in the sight of her friend crying. "What happened?" she asked as she stepped further into the room, taking a seat beside Sam.

"I pregnant," whispered Sam softly, turning to look at Maxie. All four tests had turned out positive.

Maxie's mouth fell open at this in shock, her blue eyes widening with surprise. "What! You are really? Then why are you crying...this is good news...isn't it?" she asked with confusion. She had thought that Sam being pregnant would be happy news but then why was she acting like the world had just ended?

"It is," replied Sam, sitting up and crossing her legs. "It's a wish come true...It's just that I didn't expect it that's all ," she brushed away the tears from her eyes and she glanced over at her friends face, who was grinning broadly at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy for you!" cried Maxie as she let out a scream of excitement before throwing her arms around Sam and pulling her into a hug. "Your baby is going to be beautiful!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this as she rolled her eyes at Maxie's statement. "Let's just hope Jason will think so too," she mumbled to herself. Wondering suddenly how Jason would take this unexpected news? Would he be as thrilled as Maxie seemed to be or would he break up with her, saying a child was not meant to be in his life...abandoning their child like he had down with Jake? Shaking her head from side to side, she didn't want to have to think about Jason reaction at the moment, no matter what happened, this was happy news! This would be her miracle baby! Pulling away from Maxie, she rose to her feet.

"I need to make a phone call," she spoke as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Dr. Lee's office. She needed to make appointment with her. Sam wanted to find out 100% that she was pregnant and that it wasn't just a fluke.

* * *

Two weeks went by and within them; Sam had her appointment with Dr. Lee, who was most surprise that she was pregnant. In Sam' condition there could be no possible way for her to ever conceive a child but by some miracle she had. At the appointment, Dr. Lee had determined that Sam was about seven weeks along and that the baby was strong and healthy. But however, she had been categorized within the high risk category, due to the fact that she still had deep tissue scaring on her uterus wall, Dr. Lee could not determine how the rest of the pregnancy would go. Sam had a deep risk of miscarrying, so she was put on strict watch. These words scared Sam but she did not let them get her down. She would do everything in her power to make sure that she carried this child to term and that it would live. She didn't know if she could live with losing another baby. She would see this pregnancy through and at the end have a healthy strong baby.

The only thing she was worried about now though was telling Jason, which she had yet to do. The morning sickness was not as worse as it had been before hand but it was still pretty bad. At least now she could eat a little at a time without being sick to her was snowing heavily outside as she left her apartment and got into her car. She was on her way now to the Penthouse, where she planned on telling Jason the news. She knew he would be home too because she had texted him asking where he was.

**The penthouse...Y? **he had wrote.

**Stay there. I'm on my way over! **Sam had replied back as she shoved her phone into her coat pocket and started up her car. Her palms were sweating slightly as she placed them on the stearing wheel and glanced at her reflection in the review mirror for a brief second before pulling out of her parking space and began the drive towards Jason's building.

She arrived there within ten minutes. Parking just outside the building, she locked her car and made her way towards the front door. She smiled at the doorman as he held open the door for her, "Good Afternoon, Ms. McCall."

"Good Afternoon, Charlie!" greeted back Sam. They talked briefly for a second before she waved goodbye and made her way into the lobby, over towards the elevators. Pressing the button for up, she waited patiently for it to arrive. Once inside, she pressed the button that read, PH. As the doors closed behind her and began to move upwards, Sam's heart rate seemed to pick up. She was a fit of nerves. The elevator ride seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was only a minute or two before the doors pinged open at Sam's out, she slowly turned on her heel towards the right and walked towards the Penthouse door, which was being heavily guarded with two guards. However they already knew who Sam was, so there was no hassle as she approached the door. They greeted her kindly, asking her how her day was going as she pulled out her copy of the key that Jason had given her. Sometimes she thought it would be easier if she lived here but she liked having her own place at the sametime.

Opening the door, she waved goodbye to the guards and entered the Penthouse. "Jason!" she called out as she closed the door behind her and made her way into the living room, which was empty. Just then, Jason appeared from the kitchen, holding two beers in his hand. "Sam," he replied back, a smile appearing on his face as he walked over to where she stood, in the middle of the room. Handing her a beer, he then wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close as he crashed his mouth to hers.

"It's nice to see you too," she laughed as they pulled apart and looked up into his blue eyes. For a moment it seemed like everything was normal. That she wasn't pregnant. She hadn't come over to tell him the news that would change their lives forever. But instead had just come to see him, to be together.

They kissed again, this time longer and more passionate as Jason pulled her towards the couch. Once the kiss was broken after a moment, they took a seat. His hand still holding on to her waist as he took a swing of the cold beer that he held in his other hand; his blue eyes piercing into her. He was happy to see her, alone.

Sam nervously looked back at him as she rested the beer on her knee, hoping that it wouldn't be noticeable to him that she wasn't drinking.

"I'm happy that you are here," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to let her go.

"I'm happy to be here," she replied, closing her eyes as she suddenly felt his tongue in her ear before his lips kissed her neck. Sam let the sensation of his lips on her skin take over her for a moment before placing a hand firmly on his chest, pushing him away.

Jason stopped attacking her neck at this and glanced up at her with confusion.

"There is something I need to tell you," she whispered her eyes nervously looking up and meeting his as she turned to face him on the couch.

He was silent, waiting for her to continue. He did not push her...he waited for her to speak on her own time, when she was ready. Her hazel eyes stared up at him with adoration as a shy smile slowly appeared on her face. Tears brimming the rims of her eyes, as she opened her mouth to speak."Jase," she began, licking her bottom lip nervously. Her palms were sweating again. This was the moment, tell him, she thought to herself. Placing the beer bottle onto the coffee table in front of her, Sam twisted herself so that she was now seated face to face with him. Reaching out she took his hand in hers, "Jase, I'm pregnant!" Her hazel eyes studied his face for a reaction.

The words rang out through the room as Jason lock eyes with Sam's, blue meeting brown. He was not sure how to respond to this news, was she being serious?

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, a little louder this time as she continued to look at Jason. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Her heart was beating loudly within her ear drum as she nervously waited for Jason to say something. She knew that he was in shock. This news was very unexpected.

"How?" He asked in a whispered, breaking the eerie silence.

"I don't know," she answered honestly shaking her head. "I still can't believe it myself," she added as she reached out and gently touched his face. "But this is happy news...right?" Tears were welding up in her eyes as fear washed over her. She was afraid that he would tell her that he didn't want this child that his life wasn't meant for children.

A look appeared on his face that Sam couldn't quit read. His hand squeezed her hand as he sweetly brushed his lips against hers. She took this as a yes, that it was happy news as the kiss ended and she locked eyes with him once again.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes suddenly becoming moist. "And I love this baby," he whispered as he placed his beer on the coffee table and gently reached out and touched her stomach with his free hand.

* * *

Okay I didn't expect this to be so long but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. And hopefully we will all be seeing a moment like this between our couple in the very near future! :D

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


End file.
